


The Way To Steal A Hat

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The Hobbit<br/>Characters: Bofur, Fili, Kili,<br/>Relationship: Bofur/reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To Steal A Hat

“Come on, [y/n], do it!” Kili stabbed you in the side with his finger again, causing you to nearly fall off the rock you were sitting on.   
The Company had stopped by a river for the night, so you had slipped off your boots and slipped your feet into the cooling water. The river was cold, but you had been walking all day, so it was bliss. Kili had come over to annoy you as per usual, causing your bliss to vanish beneath the water with your feet.  
“Kili, for the last time. No!” You sighed and lay back on the rock, staring at the sunset. Kili had been nagging you all day to steal Bofurs hat for him and Fili.   
Bofur was the kindest dwarf you had ever met. His loving eyes, joyful smile and floppy hat had stood out to you when you had met them all in BagEnd. You had been friends with Fili and Kili, but after a run in with some unfriendly characters, they had made you come on the quest to regain the lonely mountain with them. They had convinced Thorin by that your fighting skill were needed among the company. He still wasn’t convinced.  
You looked over to the company, searching for Bofur. The second you saw him, your heart leaped into your throat. your love for the dwarf had grown till it was painful to be apart from him. He, of course had no idea of this. You watched him as he helped his brother dish up dinner, before turning and walking towards you and Kili, two bowls in his hands, a smile on his lips.   
“Thorin wants to talk to you, Kili. He’s already with Fili so you better hurry.” The young Dwarf Price leaped down from the rock and made his way to where his uncle sat with his brother.   
You gigged before looking at Bofur again. He handed you one of the bowls, which you accepted, muttering thanks. Bofur sat next to you, his eyes on your face as you looked over the water. For some time you both sat in silence, till both of you had finished the broath that filled the bowl was gone. Bofur was the first to break the silence.   
“Lass?”   
“Yes?” You answered, not taking your eyes off the water. you knew if you looked at him, you would blush.   
“Have I done something wrong?”   
You were taken aback by this question. Turning towards him, you saw his eyes were full of sadness as they searched your for an answer.  
“Why would you think that?” You turned your body to fully face him.   
“well, the last few weeks, you have barley talked to me. You used to ride along side me. You used to come over and speak to me at nights, when you couldn’t sleep. Now all you do is avoid me.” Oh god, his voice was breaking! but when he continued, it broke your heart.   
“I miss you.” You stared into his eyes, till he turned his head and looked at his feet.   
What happened next shocked him and you.   
You reached out a hand and cupped his cheek, turning his face towards you again. you leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to his lips. his eyes widened.   
When you felt him tense up and not move, you instantly regretted your action. You leaned back, avoided his eyes.   
“I haven’t been avoiding you. I would never do that. I love you to much. but I knew you would not return my feelings, so I tried to distance my self from you a little. It hurts to much to sleep next to someone you cant touch. Or laugh with someone you cant have. I am sorry. Please forgive my actions the past weeks and tonight.” You felt tears prick at your eyes as you went to stand and walk away. But you were pulled back, falling on top of something that wasn’t the rock, but Bofurs lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist and, before you could ask him what was happening, he pulled you into a passionate kiss. Now, you were surprised, but you moved your arms around his neck and kissed him back. For what felt like an eternity, you both sat their in each other embrace, lips moving in sync as months of desire was unleashed.   
Finally, you both pulled back slightly. Bofur rested his forehead on yours. He was gently panting and his hands ran up and down your back.   
“Oh, lass. I’ve loved you since i first saw you.” He whispered to you.   
“I love you too, Bofur.” you sighed, quiet content.   
An idea sprung to your mind as you raised one hand and lifted his hat off his head. His eyes widened as you plopped it on your own head, giggling because it was too big and nearly covered your eyes. He chuckled and lifted the front a little, before leaning in to kiss you again. 

Neither of you had noticed the cheers and wolf whistles from the company who had been watching the whole situation as it played out. Even Thorin had a small smile on his face.


End file.
